Ookami
by kishe
Summary: Alona Sohma comes to live at Shigure's house. She's the younger sister of Yuki and Ayame they they never about. KxOC. Mature for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Prologue

Hi, I'm Alona Sohma. Yuki and Ayame are my older brothers. I'm 16 years old, but Yuki and Ayame don't know about me. You see when I was younger I was sick a lot, so I had to stay with

Hitori at the main house. Sometimes, when I was little, I had to go to the hospital. I have asthma like my older brother, Yuki, but mine can be a lot worse than his. If I do any activities such as running, or walk for more then 3 hours, then I would have an attack. Sometimes my attack is so bad it will put me in the hospital for weeks. I have to carry an inhaler with me at all times, just in case I do have a attack.

The school that I use to go to was horrible. I couldn't get from one class to another without getting picked on. I got picked on a lot for my hair and eye color. After going to that school for 10 years I decided not to talk to anyone. It's not that I can't, it's just that I don't want to. Because if I don't talk then they can't get any new reasons to pick on me about. I use to live in New York before I moved back to Tokyo.

Alona Sohma

Age: 16

Hair: Pink (dyed brown)

Eye's: Light purple on the outside and dark green on the inside.

Animal: Not telling. You will have to read and find out.

Hobbies: Likes to draw and play the trumpet.

Clothes: Hip huggers with a black shirt that has a heart and a sword going through it. Right under the picture it says heartless.


	2. New Arrival

**The _italics_ mean someone is thinking. Just so you know. **

**Disclaimer : Yeah, here's the obvious, I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters except Alona or any others I may make up.**

--

Chapter 1

As soon as I got off the plane I saw a little boy '_At least I think he is a boy'_. Well anyways he was jumping up and down shouting something. He looked like a monkey trying to grab a banana.

I walk up towards them and saw Hitori standing there next to the hopping buffoon. Hitori was staring at me like I was a stranger, like he had never seen me in his life. Well he has to have an idea who I am since he came to the airport to wait for me, right?

Well I really don't blame him. After all, he hasn't seen me in what, 10 years? I also didn't make the effort to contact him in that time, or any of the zodiac members. The only one I have been in contact with was Akito.

The little jumping thing walked up to me and stuck his hand out. "Hi! I'm Momiji. What's your name?" said Momiji with a huge smile on his face and in a hyper active tone. Momiji put his hand down and a look of confusion and hurt went across his face. I just crossed my arm and glared at him.

"Come on you two. Let's get going," said Hitori in a monotone voice. On the way to the parking lot Hitori said something that I didn't quite catch because I was off in my own world. I stared at him, and apparently he got the hint, because he let out a sigh. "I said that you're going to be staying at Shigure's house. He already has a room ready for you, so there will be no objections. It's not a good idea for you to stay at the Sohma house with me this time. Besides, you need to get to know your brothers." Hitori said that last part with a little smile on his face.

Once we got in the car, Momiji started singing, I didn't mind for the first 30 min. Now, I can't take it anymore. '_Does he ever shut up!? I swear if he doesn't stop, I'm going to reach up there and strangle him.'_

" Momiji, will you please stop your singing? Your starting to give me a headache," Hitori said

"Awww, okay," Momiji whined.

" When we get there I won't be able to stay with you. I have to take care of something at the main house." Hitori looked in the rear view mirror to see if I was listening. I gave a small nod so that he knew I was.

Hitori pulled into a long drive way that was surrounded by woods. " We're here. Your things are in the trunk," Hitori told me.

I stepped out of the car and got my suitcase and trumpet case out of the trunk and closed it. Momiji stuck his head out of the window. " See you later. It was nice meeting you. Bye," Momiji yelled while the car drove out of sight.

I walked up to the front door ready to knock when I heard a crash. I let out a small shudder then heard some shouting.

'Well, it's now or never. Personally, I prefer never, but then where will I go?' I took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a guy with an old traditional style kimono. He had a dark brownish blackish hair.

"Um...do I know you? I swear I've seen you before," the man said. I shook my head no and looked at the floor.

"Well, there has to be a good reason why Hitori sent you here so...come on in. Make yourself at home," the man said with a huge mischievous grin on his face.

I walked into the house, looked around, and took off my shoes.

"By the way, my name is Shigure. What's yours?" Shigure asked.

I just glared at him with my suitcases in my hands.

"Ah, cat got your tongue?'" Shigure then started to give a nervous laugh when he saw that I was giving him a death glare.

_' No, it's just that I don't like to talk to scum like you that thrive on the face of this planet._'

" Tohru!" Shigure yelled.

There were foot steps heading this way until there was a thump and then a crash.

Shigure put his hand to his head and shook it." Why is the whole world out to destroy my house?"

Shigure asked to no one in particular.

I just stared at him looking confused.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I was just joking," Shigure said with a smile.

I just nodded then all of a sudden a girl came into the room. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a pink short sleeved t-shirt.

" I'm so sorry Shigure, I'll make sure to clean that right up," Tohru said

"No, no. Tohru. Don't worry about it," Shigure said while waving his hand to brush off the subject.

" Well, Tohru, could you please take," he started, then pointed to be since he didn't know my name, "Here to the extra room upstairs that I have prepared for her," Shigure asked.

"Okay!" Tohru said with a huge smile on her face. She started walking away, motioning for me to follow.

I wasn't paying attention when we were walking down the hall, so I accidentally bumped into her and dropped everything.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you pick up your things," Tohru said in a very worry voice.

I slapped her hand away and glared at her. '_Don't touch my shit, bitch,' _My look telling her to leave my things alone.

_' I wonder what is wrong with her? I know! I'll make her my friend. Then she'll start to open up more,'_ Tohru told herself.

I picked up my things, then started to walk in the room that looked empty. I slammed the door shut behind me, then locked it.

'_Finally, peace and quiet,' _I said to myself

I put my trumpet in the corner next to my desk in my new room.

I threw my suitcase on my bed then walked over to it. I opened it and started to unpack.

I put my clothes in the closet and dresser, and put my plushies of a snake and a rat on my bed next to my pillow.

I threw my self on my bed, grabbed both of my plushies and cried.'_ Brothers where are you?_' I pressed them up to myself and cried more. When I was finally done, I layed them down on my bed again and sat up.

I reached into my pocket and took out my inhaler, with some pills. They are suppose to keep my asthma in check, but if you ask me, they do a crappy job. I put them down on my desk next to my bed along with my advair. I'm suppose to take that in the morning and at night.

"Um...supper is done," Tohru said softly then left down the hall.

I got up out of bed, unlocked my door and headed down stairs to the dinning room.

I stopped when I stepped foot into the dinning room.

" How dare you drink all the milk, you damn rat?! " yelled the guy with orange hair that was in a fighting stance.

" I didn't know it was against the law to drink milk, you stupid cat," the boy with purpleish grayish hair replied very calmly.

I slowly made my way into the room and everyone went silent.

I sat down at the end of the table and stared down at it

"Who the hell is this?" yelled the orange haired guy.

I shuddered at his yelling,. the guy with purpleish grayish hair noticed.

" Why don't you shut up you stupid cat" the boy snapped.

" Kyo, this is Alona Sohma. She will be living with us for now on." Shigure said.

I just stared at him in disbelief.' _How the fuck does this guy know my name. What do I have it tattooed on my forehead and I didn't know about it?_'

" Alona if you are wondering how I know your name it is because... I'm psychic." Shigure replied in a very serious tone.

I just stared at him. ' No fucking way is this buffoon psychic.'

" Don't listen to him. He called Hitori, and asked him. By the way, my name is Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki said with a pleasant smile.

I went back to starring at the table.

'_ I wonder what happened to her that made her so quiet,'_ Yuki thought to himself.

'_ I wonder if she is part of the zodiac, and if so what one?_' Tohru thought with excitement.

Tohru got up and left to get the food from the kitchen. When she came back out she had leeks and fish.'_ How I despise leeks,_' I thought.

Tohru made every ones plates and passed them out to everyone.

"Dig in everyone," Tohru said with a big grin on her face.

I ate the fish, but I wouldn't go near the dreadful thing every one calls leeks. It looks like it it is going to come alive and say 'The tides have turned. I'm going to eat you instead.'

" Woman, you know damn well I hate leeks," yelled Kyo.

" Just shut up and eat it," Yuki said calmly.

" You shut up, you damn rat," Kyo yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I forgot you didn't like leeks," Tohru said in a sad tone.

Kyo looked down at his plate then back at her. Yuki grabbed a pair of chopsticks and shoved a big mouthful of leeks into Kyo's mouth while holding his nose.

" Now, shut up and eat it," Yuki said while Kyo was turning blue.

"Uh...Yuki, I think Kyo already passed out," Shigure said.

I got up from the table not able to look at the plate of green crap anymore. _'I might as well take a bath.'_ I thought to myself.

" Alona, you know Hitori told me something else on the phone today," Shigure said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

" I won't tell if you don't want me to."

I just shrugged my shoulders to him, giving the sign I don't care. I then left the room to take a bath.

Meanwhile, downstairs..

" So, Shigure, what did Hitori tell you?" Tohru asked.

" Okay, I will tell you, but brace yourselves. This will be a shock to you all. In fact, you will be so shocked.."

" Just get on with it Shigure," Yuki said with a annoyed tone.

" Okay, you ruined all my fun," Shigure cried

" Well, Hitori told me that Alona is in fact your younger sister, Yuki," Shigure said.

Yuki stared in disbelief. Tohru stared at Yuki.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Tohru asked.

" I...didn't know," Yuki told Tohru with shame in his voice.

" Shigure, why didn't I know I had a sister?' Yuki asked, hurt in his voice.

"Well, it might be because she was always sick and Akito shipped her off to New York when she was 7," Shigure replied. Yuki cringed at the mere mention of Akito.

" Cheer up Yuki," Shigure said.

"Why?" Yuki asked

" Because Aya doesn't even know he has a little sister," Shigure said with a happy grin.

" So the damn rat has a sister huh? Well, at least she's not as annoying as you," Kyo replied which earned him a glare.

In the bathroom

_'Shit the hair die is coming out. I knew I shouldn't have bought that cheap crap._'

I got out of the tub and dried myself off, and put on my clothes. It was a pair of black silk pajamas. ' _If I move fast, maybe no one will notice.'_

I peeked my head out the door.'_ Good no one is out here'_

I stated to go up the stairs to my room when I heard someone behind me. And I was right it was none other then '_Kyo_'

" What the hell happened to your hair? Why in the hell is it pink? It looks like an Easter egg. What are you too stupid to tell the dye container from the shampoo bottle? Here I thought blonds were dumb, but I guess brunettes are too," Kyo yelled will pointing to her hair.

I felt my eye's begin to water. I turned around and smacked him hard across the face. I ran to my room then so he wouldn't see me cry. I jumped on my bed, grabbed my plushies, and started to cry again.

' _I knew I shouldn't have come here. I should have figured that a freak like me wouldn't be welcomed into this family. After all, I am the wolf.'_ I thought as I cried into my plushies.

" What did you do?!" Yuki said in a stern voice.

" I didn't do anything!" Kyo said.

" Wrong answer," Yuki said then kicked Kyo and sent him flying down the stairs.

" Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Ya, I'm fine," Kyo said softly.

There was a soft knock on the door.

" Can I come in?" Yuki asked as he opened the door.

I looked over with my tear stained face. I stopped crying. I didn't like crying in front of people.

I nodded my head, and Yuki came into the room. He sat down next to my bed for a while not saying anything.

" So you've been to New York?" Yuki asked.

I just nodded my head.

" I'm sorry for whatever that stupid cat said to you. Just know that not all of us are like that," Yuki said.

I stared at him then suddenly he wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head down on his shoulder.

_'Why is my shoulder wet? Is she crying?' _Yuki asked to himself.

_' But why? Why does he care?' _I thought

" I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but I promise you that I will be there for you for now on." Yuki said in a sad but sincere voice. I started to cry again. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. The world around me started to darken, then nothing.

Yuki noticed that she suddenly when limp in his arms.

" Alona..Alona" Yuki said, shaking her.

He layed her down on the bed and saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Shigure!" yelled Yuki with worry in his voice for his little sister.

Shigure ran up the stairs and saw Alona's limp body on the bed and tears in Yuki's eyes.

"Go call Hitori!" yelled Shigure.

Hitori got there in 30 minutes, but by that time Shigure got her breathing again.

Hitori made everyone leave the room.

Everyone was hanging out side of Alona's room, waiting for Hitori to come out.

Yuki was sitting on the floor with his face in his hands.

Hitori came out later. " She will be fine. All she needs is a little rest." Hitori told everyone.

"What happened to her?" Kyo asked

" She just had a mild asthma attack, but she should be fine by morning." Everyone sighed with relief and went back to what they were doing before hand, except for Yuki. He went back into the room and sat in a chair near her bed. He stayed there all night to make sure she was really okay.

--

**Review! :D I'll give you a cookie? **


	3. First Day of School

**(A/N) You know the drill, don't own anything except Alona.**

--

chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up with the sun in my face. I turned my head to see my brother sleeping next to me in the old wooden chair.

I smiled at the thought of my brother watching me to make sure that I was okay.

I got up and put my blanket around him, then walked out the of my room and closed the door very gently to not wake him.

I went down stairs into the kichen to grab a glass of water, but stopped at the sight of Kyo standing there, drinking out of the milk carton.

But, that isn't what surprised me. It was the fact that he was half naked. He was standing without a shirt on.

I could see his well musular chest. Not over done but just right. I looked away with a blush forming on my cheeks.

' _Snap out of it. You do not like Kyo. He is a self centered ass_.' i tried to pursade myself.

I walked right by him as if he was never there. I grabbed a glass from the cuboard then poured myself some water and sat down at the table.

All the while I was doing this I coulld feel Kyo's eyes on my back, watching my every move. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Kyo quickly turning his head. ' _What the hell is he staring at!?'_

" Sorry..about yesterday," Kyo said, looking down at the floor, gripping the milk carton hard.

I looked at him confused ' _What the hell is he going on about now?'_

"Sorry about calling you all those names," Kyo said looking frustrated. I saw a blush creep up on Kyo's cheeks.

' _AWWW how sweet. NOT_!' I thought to myself while laghing in my head.

" I still don't see why you would die your hair pink though. Of all the colors, why pink?" Kyo said a little confused.

I rolled my eyes at him, then stared down at the table, while taking a sip of my water.

" So... why don't you speak?" Kyo asked while throwing away the milk carton. He then took a set next to me.

'_ I wonder why. Maybe because of assholes like you_!' I shouted angrily at myself. My fists clenched in my lap.

Kyo was getting frustrated with me because I haven't answered his question. I smirked to myself.

I could tell that Kyo was trying not to get to aggrivated with me, so that he wouldn't yell and wake everyone.

I let out a sigh and pointed to my hair and eyes.

" Then don't die your hair pink, then pepole wont make fun of you." Kyo said sarcasticly, with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him.' _What the hell? Do I need a sign that flashes '**natural color**' for him to figure it out?! Man this guy is so dumb_.' I slammed my head over and over again onto the table.

' _He gets me so aggrivated.'_

" Hey, Hey, HEY. what are you doing that for? Stop it." Kyo yelled angrily taking his hand and putting it in my way so I couldn't slam my head on the table again

I grabbed a chunkful of my hair and started pulling on it slightly. " I don't get it!?" Kyo said looking confused.

' _I give up. There is no hope for him_' I slammed my head onto the table again and left it there.

" So there are the love birds. And I thought I lost them, but nope there right here in my kichen," Shigure sang happily. I lifted my head up and glared at him.

" Shut the hell up," Kyo yelled.

"Oh, and Kyo, don't make fun of Alona's hair too much. That is her natural color," Shigure said waving his hand.

" How the hell is that her natural color?!. I mean come on, look at it!" Kyo threw his hands up in the air to emphasis. "It looks like..." Kyo was interrupted with Yuki's fist in his face, then was kicked through the wall." What the HELL" Kyo yelled from outside getting up to come back in.

" What was that for ?!" yelled Kyo when he was back in the house

"One, for picking on my little sister. Two, for waking me up with your yelling," Yuki said calmly.

Tohru then walked into the kichen so she could kick everyone out of the kicken and into the dinning room so that she could make breakfast.

30min later Tohru came out with miso soup and rice balls.

I stared at the soup in disgust and grabbed a few rice balls. I then got up, and went to the kichen to grab the musterd. After, I went back to my seat and poured the mustard onto my

rice ball. Everyone stared at me for awhile wondering if I was really going to eat it like that. I got up to put the mustard back in the fridge, and when I got back I saw that everyone has started eating there breakfast. I sat down and ate my rice ball. When I was done I got up to get ready for my first day of school.

I don't have a school uniform yet, so I just put on my black shirt that said ' Death will become of you' It had a smiley face holding a bloody knife. I also had a black and red plaid skirt.

It had skulls as buttons and safety pins going all around it. I was also wearing a belt that looked like a bunch of hand cuffs put together.

I had on black leather boots that had chains on them and came up to my knees.

I put on black eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, black fingernail polish, and black lip stick.

When I was done I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror and went over to my bed. I kissed my plushies and grabbed a black bag that had the grim reaper on it then left my room.

I met everone by the door, and they stared at me.

" What the hell are you wearing?!" Kyo yelled

'Clothes'

"Take It off right now!" Kyo demanded I looked up at him with an evil smile on my lips. I put my hands to my belt on my skirt and started to loosen it. Everyone stared at me wide eyed, in disbelief.

"I meant go to your room and change!" Kyo said with a blush appearing on his face.

I ignored him and went out the door. Meanwhile, Yuki was giving me a displeased look.

The way to school was quite. There were glares here and there, but other than that, nothing.

When we got to the school, Yuki and Kyo dragged me to the office so that I could go get my schedule.

After I got it, I headed out of there and into the hall.

" Let me see your schdule," Yuki said with a smile.

" So let's see here...we have 3rd and 8th period together," Yuki said and handed it to Kyo.

"You have 1st and 5th period with me," Kyo said, less then excited.

' _Great I'm stuck with the asshole.'_

Kyo handed my schedule to Tohru " You don't have any with me," Tohru said and put her head down.

" Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. I'm sure everything will be fine, but we need to get to our lockers so we're not late for class!" Yuki exclaimed.

I put my bag in my locker and followed Kyo to 1st period.

" Where have you been?" the teacher yelled.

"She's new, so we had to stop by the office, Ms. Wornik," Kyo said with a smirk.

" Fine. Just go sit down, Kyo." Mis. Wornik said

" Now," the teacher turned to face me," Tell us a little about your self."

I ignored her and started to look around the class room

"Well class, it would seem that Ms. Sohma here thinks that she is better then everyone else," the teacher said in a mock tone.

I ignored her comment and went to sit down in the only empty seat I saw. It was next to Kyo.

Kyo put a note on my desk when the teacher wasn't looking.

( Tell me if anyone gives you trouble) it said, I smiled to myself but quickly recovered.

( I don't need help. I can take care of myself) I wrote back and gave it to him.

He looked at it and smiled before he leaned over and whispered " Just remember what I said." Kyo then sat back up.

I could still feel his warm breath on my neck. I could feel a blush creep up on my face.

The bell finally rang, indicating that the period was finally over. I got up with Kyo next to me and headed out the door. " See you 5th period, I guess," Kyo said before he ran off in the opposite direction.

On my way to my next class, I was cut off by four girls. Each of them were wearing a pin that said. P.K.F.C ' _Nice, so Kyo has his own fan club. How sweet_,' I thought to my self sarcasticly

"Why where you talking with Kyo!?" demanded the brown head girl. ' _Oh what, is it against the law to talk to someone now, eventhough I wasn't the one that was talking_' I thought angrily

" Besides, Kyo wouldn't be interested in a freak like you! Go back to the planet you came from. You must be an alien with your hair color and freaky multi colored eyes," laughed the brown headed girl.

' _Then why are you so threatend by me!?_' I thought angerly trying to hold back my tears.

I turned and ran off. '_There is no way I'm letting them see me cry_.'

"Oh, look we made her cry," said the brown head and the rest started to laugh.

I ran all the way to the roof, and slammed the door behind me.

I layed down, eventually crying myself to sleep.

By the time I woke up it was time for lunch.

"Kyo where is Alona!?" demanded Yuki.

" I don't know! I haven't seen her since 1st period," Kyo yelled back in his defence." I'm not her babysitter last time i checked,"

" I hope she is okay! " Tohru exclamed.

I decided to leave and go find my brother. I saw him sitting with Kyo and Tohru under a tree in the school yard.

I started walking towards them untill someone tripped me. I landed right into a boy.

I left before they knew what was happening. Well, at least I thought. The boy and three other people noticed a wolf run by with clothes in it's mouth. I ran into the bushes before anymore people could see me.

I heard Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru calling after me.

I put my paws over my eyes and whimpered.

Kyo found me as soon as I started whimpering, because of his good hearing.

"She's over here," Kyo yelled

They ran as fast as they could to where Kyo was leaning down on the ground.

Yuki sat down in front of me.

" It's all right. Don't be afraid. Im here now." Yuki said in a calm, loving voice, that you would use to speak to a dog.

'_ Brother, I'm not a dog. Even though, I am closely related to one right now,_' I said angrily to myself. ' _Might as well come out now_,' I thought to myself.

I started to crawl out, and Yuki gave me a hug and smiled. " Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

I nodded my head yes, but right then I transformed back. Yuki quickly put his hand over his eyes and Kyo threw me my clothes and turned around.

I quickly put my clothes on. ' _Man they act like they never seen a girl naked before._' I smiled

' _Kyo more then likely saw me too, I'll have to get him back for that._' I smiled evily to myself.

After school, I went into my room to change into my sweat pants and t- shirt. When I was done I grabbed my bag and wentt over to my desk to do my homework.

There was a soft knock on the door. I looked up from my books to see Kyo standing there.

"So, can I come in?" Kyo asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and Kyo grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

" So why didn't you tell me that you were getting picked on?" Kyo asked. I quickly grabbed my notebook and tore a piece off the blank page in front of me and a pen, then wrote, (Well, maybe because A) I don't talk, B) It just happed after class, and C) You were no where around.) When I was done, I handed him the note, staring at him with a 'What are you, dumb?' expression.

" Why don't you talk? Is it becase you don't like me?" Kyo said in a sad voice after reading. I angrily grabbed the piece back from him and wrote some more. ( It has nothing to do with you! If you haven't noticed, I don't talk to anyone. )

" Whatever. I'm leaving," Kyo said as he started to get up.

I grabbed onto his sleeve, not wanting him to go. I tried to pull him down but it didn't work. Kyo got the message, though. He sat down and he stared at me, waiting for me to do something. I started to cry.

'Why the hell am I crying?! And why infront of him?' I thought angrily.

Kyo brought me to his chest, and held me tight. He held me there for a few minutes, then tilted my head up to face him. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and how close we were.

But, before our lips touched, there was a knock on my door.

_'I can't believe I almost kissed her_,' Kyo thought.

' _I can't beleve I almost kissed him,'_ I thought.

I pulled away with a blush on my face.

Shigure popped his head into my room. " SO... what were you two doing?" Shigure asked with a smirk.

" Shut up. We weren't doing anything!" Kyo yelled

Shigure started to leave, but pushed the door open again.

" I almost forgot. Akito called. He wants you to come over tomorrow," Shigure said in a serious voice, all jokes aside.

I shuddered at the mention of Akito's name.

XXXFlashbackXXX

" You called?" a 6 year old verion of myself asked

I slowly walked into the room and bowed down befor Akito.

"So, you think you can go against me!?" an 11 year old Akito demanded.

" No I.." I started.

" Do not talk back to me!" Akito yelled, then backhanded me hard. The force threw me back and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, but I refused to rub at my cheek like I wanted to. He only would have hit me harder then.

" Do you know what I do to those who defy me!?" Akito yelled, stepping closer to me. He leaned down to me, bringing his head to my ear. " I re-educate them," Akito whispered icily, with a smile. Akito then took out a whip from his robe and I slowly shook my head, eyes widening. He smiled evily at me, leaning back up from my body. I felt the tears escape down my cheesk as my body moved into the fetal position. He raised his arm behind his head, began to whip me violently. I screamed out in pain as the whip lashed through my skin, quickly feeling the blood soak into my kimono. With each lash I only screamed more, my body shaking from the pain and my tears.

" Stop that irritating niose!" Akito yelled, putting more force behind the lashes, but that just made me cry louder.

" I said stop," Akito screamed, throwing the whip to the side and reached down to wrap his hand around my neck. He picked me up, angrily, and flung me hard against the nearest wall. I heard a sickening crunch as my body made contact with the wall, blood splattering around me. I tried to move, but it hurt too much to pull myself up.

Akito walked over to me with a sick look on his face and began to kick me in my stomach and sides. When that didn't get the reaction he was looking for he reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair tightly, and smashed my head into the wall.

"Don't you ever disobey me again," he yealled, continuing to smash my head into the wall as blood started to flow slighty from my mouth. Then, everything went black.

The next thing I knew was waking up in the Sohma main estate, in Hatori's medical room, a breathing tube down my throat, and a heart moniter connected to me. I weakly raised my head and saw all the gauze wrapped around my chest and arms, slightly pink from my bleeding. I looked around some and saw Hari look up from his desk, a smile spreading across his face.

"So, you're finally awake," he said, getting up.

XXX End FlashbackXXX

I stared down at my floor, remembering that horrible time.

" What's wrong?!" Kyo asked with consern in his voice.

I ignored him, got up, and pointed to him then the door.

I guess he got the point since he left my room to leave me alone with my thoughts.

I went to my bed, grabbed my plushes and cried myself to sleep.

--

**Review and tell me how you liked it. : )**


	4. To Akito's

I woke up in a sweat. I looked at my clock on my bed side table. It read 2:34 am. 'Damn, can't i ever get any sleep!' ' why do i have to keep on having my memories haunt my dreams.'

Dream/memory

"Hatori, is there something wrong with me?" a young Alona asked.

"No. why do you ask?" Hatori said with no emotion.

"then why do Yuki and Ayame never come to visit me" Alona asked close to tears.

"It's because Yuki is always sick and Ayame has school." Hatori said will trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Then why doesn't Ayame visit me after school? is it because they don't like me?...because I'm the wolf, right." Alona said in a quivering voice.

Hatori looked at her with pity and hurt in his eye's. "No more questions, time for bed" Hatori started to scoot her into her room at the end of the hall. Close to Akitos room. Alona turned around with a pouting lip. "But, Hatori. It's only 8:00." Alona whined to him.

"No buts, get to bed. I have work tomorrow." Hatori then tucked her in bed. On his way out he turned the lights out and shut the door half way.

After Hatori left Alona herd the door open more. She turned in her bed and saw Akito standing there. Alona's eyes widen with fear. "Hello my pet" Akito said with a sick smile.

"he-hello Akito." Alona whispered threw quivering lips.

"May I ask what you are doing in this room?" Akito asked harshly.

"I was told to go to bed, sir. Hatori brought me to my room to sleep." Alona said quietly.

Akito grabbed her hair and slung her to the floor. Alona yelled in pain. "THIS IS NOT YOUR ROOM. YOU ARE A DOG, SO YOU ARE TO BE TRETED AS SUCH. YOU SLEEP OUT SIDE, WHERE A PEY DOG BELONDS." Akito yelled at her and dragged her down the all by her hair. Alona was screaming in pain. Akito threw her off his porch and lock the chain around her neck. It was the chain that was connected to Akito's dog house for her. Alona was crying with the rain, in pain. " YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL . YOU HERE ME!?" Akito yelled, as he kick her in the side multiple times. Alona coughed up some blood and cried silent tears. As she crawled into the dog house to try to get away from the rain and Akito. "Now that is a good dog. GO into your Dog house where you belong." Akito laughed evilly as he walked back into his room to go to bed. The last thing Alona remembered was his evil laugh as she drifted off to sleep.

xxx end Dream/memory xxx

I walk down the stares into the kitchen. ' I mine as well get something to drink, because there is no way I'm going to sleep after that.' I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the sink to get some water. But as i did so she felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and dropped the glass out of my hands. It collided into the floor and shattered.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said the voice behind me. I turned around and saw my brother standing there in the dim light from the moon. I nodded my head to him, then bent down to pick up the shattered glass. Yuki bent down to help me with it.

" So what are you doing up so late?" Yuki asked as he threw away the glass.

" I...." But thin I stopped.' how stupid can I get, if I talk now he will just hate me more later on for it' I thought to my self. Yuki looked up at her in surprise because that was the first time he has herd her talk. " Why did you stop?" Yuki asked, I looked down at the floor. I stood up to go sit at the table. "It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want. Take your time." Yuki said to her with a smile. I could feel my eye's began to water so I got up to lave but Yuki stopped me.

"I heard you that you have to see Akito later on today." I cringed at the name Yuki saw this.

" So care to tell me what happened?" Yuki asked trying not to sound demanding.

"he…he use to beat me..I don't remember much, just that I would always wake up in a hospital." I then started to sob. Yuki gently moved over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

" Shhh It'll be okay. I'm here now." Yuki shushed.

" You know, Akito use to put me in a Dark room and wipe me, he would say it was to re-educate me." Yuki exclaimed in a sad voice.

" I'm sorry, I'm So Sorry" I sobbed

" Why are you sorry? It's not you're fault." Yuki said with comfort.

"Yes it is, if I was never born then you would have never went through that." I said about to cry agen.

" how so?" Yuki asked in confusion.

" I was born in the year of the wolf. The wolf brings bas luck to the family it is brought into. The story behind the wolf is that, The wolf thought it was to good to show up at the banquet. So god put a curs on it that for generations the family that the wolf is born into would be cursed." Yuki just stared at me with a blank look on his face. 'maybe it is her fault, maybe if she wasn't born than I wouldn't have gone through what I did. 'Yuki thought to himself.

I even holy fell asleep in Yuki's arms and Yuki carried me to the couch. He set me down and put a blanket on me. Yuki the left looking bake once more then left to go to bed.

Xxxx Morning xxxxx

Kyo walked into the living room to see Alona asleep on the couch..

'what the hell I she doing sleeping on the couch, and why is there tears stans on her face' kyo thought angrily.

I woke up to see Kyo staring at me. " Good morning?" I asked in a confused tone.

Kyo's mouth then fell open staring at me more." You…you spoke" Kyo said in astonishment

"I can speak, I just chose not to." I crossed my arms with a cocky smile on my face.

Before Kyo could say anything else Tohru walked in. " Good morning Tohru" I said with a smile on my face.

" well Good morning Alona." Tohru said with a smile on her face then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

' I bet you she didn't even realized that I talked to her.' I said with a drop of sweet going down my face.

" What do we have here two love birds in my living room, how romantic." Shigura said Yuki then walked into the room hearing Shigure's comment and hit him up side the head.

" Ow! Yuki that hurt." Shigure whined.

"that was the point idiot." Yuki groaned.

" Oh that reminds me, Alona Hatori will be over soon to pick you up." Shigure said

" She's not going!" Yuki said sternly

" Why is that, may I ask?"

"non of your business, she is not going and that's final" Yuki clutched his fists in anger.

" but I have to Yuki, you know just as good as I do that if I go agents' Akito the punishment will be severe." I pleaded to Yuki. Yuki then just looked down to the floor.

" Wheat, what. How do you know that? Did Akito ever do anything to you?" kyo demanded.

Just the Hatori walked in." Are you ready to go" Hatori asked

I nodded." then lets go" Hatori then started walking tords the car.

On the way to Akito's I could have sworn Hatori said something to me, but I didn't quit catch it because I was lessening to my mp3 player. so I look to him hoping he would repeat what he said.

"when you see Akito I won't be there, but if you need anything Haru will be outside the door." Hatori said looking into the merrier. I nodded my head then went back to lessening to my music.

Once there Hatori walked me to Akito's room." I can not go any further, from here on out you are on your own." I nodded slowly and knocked on the door.

" Come in" A rasped voice said

I opened the door and slowly made my way over to him. I knelt down and bowed my head to him.

" How have you been my pet" Akito said in a calm collective voice. I cringed and didn't answer which was a big mistake. Akito walked over to me grabbed me by the heir and pulled I winced in pain. "ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Akito Demanded.

"f..fine." I answered in a shaky voice.

" Good" Akito then let go of my heir and walked away.

" Now, do you know why I called you here." Akito asked

I shook my head no.

"LIRE" Akito yelled

"You know exactly what you did." Akito exclaimed angrily. I look up at him confused. 'what the hell is he talking about.' I yelled in my head.

" Well thin I gess I will just have to remind you. You transformed in school, now because of you Hatori has to erase every single one of those kids memories." Akito yelled

"I -" " DON'T YOU DARE BACK TALK TO ME!" Akito ran over to me grabbed me by my heir and flung me agents the wall. He then took out his whip and smiled. "You remember this don't you"

"Please Akito don't I didn't mean to" I pleaded

" but if I don't punish you then how are you going to learn." Akito then started to whip me. I could fell the whip tearing open my skin as I let out painful howls. He kept on whipping me on my sides and my back. I could feel blood running out of my wounds and the cut on my head. I tried to move but that just made him angrier so he kicked me in the ribs, I herd a sickening crack and let out a painful yell. There where tears running down my face now.

" What's the matter my pet, are you in pain." Akito said with a sickening smile

"ANSWER ME!" Akito then started to kick me over and over agene.

I then started to cough up blood, Akito smiled at this and picked me up by the heir and grabbed my throat.

" Now let me here that you will never do that agene." Akito smiled

I couldn't, I couldn't even breath all I could do is feel the darkness coming in and I welcomed it with open arms. Just then someone barged into the room. "Akito!" The voice yelled "your killing her!"

Akito then threw me down.

" I'm done with my pet anyways." Akito walked over to his seat and laid down.

"Haru" Akito commanded

"take that, thing out of my site before I change my mind and decide to have fun with you as well." Akito smirked. Then I herd nothing

I woke up in a lot of pain, I tried to look around to see where I was. I could see a desk and a picture on it. I recognized the picture as Kana. ' So I'm at History's , how did I get here' I then tried sitting up but pain shot up threw my body so I laid back down in pain.

"you shouldn't try and get up." Hatori said walking into the room

' Damn it, Yuki and Kyo are probably already on there way here.' I sighed in aggravation.

" Don't worry, I didn't tell the others, but I think they should know. I told them that you are going to stay here for the night." Hatori explained

I sighed in relife ' thank god, at lest I wont have to face them tonight.' I thought

Xxxx Shigure's xxxxx

"Shigure who was that on the phone" Yuki asked

"it was Hatori. Why?"

" Hatori! Why did he call did something happen." Yuki demanded holding Shigure by his collar

" Noting happened, she is just staying with Hatori tonight sense it is late." Shigure explained

" I wonder what my dear friend is planning on doing" Shigure said in a mischievous voice.

Yuki then hit him up side the head." Pervert" Yuki mumbled

' Hatori isn't like that, so I have nothing to worry about…or do I…' Yuki thought. Yuki then tried to image his sister with Hatori. ' that's disgusting, I'd rather have her going out with that stupid cat.' Yuki thought.

Xxxxx Hatori's xxxx

"You know, I can't always use this excuses for when you get hurt." Hatori exclaimed.

"I know but at lest it by's me some time " I told him looking at my hands.

" when did you start talking agene" Hatori asked

" Just recently, Yuki and I talked about some things."

Hatori just smiled

" I'm going to leave now, you should get some sleep" Hatori said before leaving the room.

"I will don't worry." I called after him and smiled a small smile.

Xxxx Shigure's xxxx

Yuki walked into his sisters room and caroled into her bed. He then noticed two stuffed animals, they looked really worn out from years of abuse. ' I gess she already new about us, even before she came here. Yuki thought then fell asleep.

Xxxx morning xxx

Kyo was walking down the stairs to get some milk when he suddenly see's….

Sorry that is the end of chapter three. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been to lazy. lol


End file.
